


A Playlist for a Home

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Hero's and Civilians [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Hey guys! This is about my series/universe and it's playlist!





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/happyness44199/playlist/0txF1ZFeAwqm8IVPeMyWyk?si=fZIpE5M-ROG-qy_VtD29aw
> 
> Here is the link to the playlist!!

So! New thing, and sorry it's not an actual fic. Instead, this is a little fic to help me and you guys if you want, organize the playlist mentioned in this series! It was first mentioned in "A Note," and I have learned that it is easier to wrote when you get into the right mindset. Thus: I made a playlist for this little series of mine.

You guys can help as well! Any songs you believe would go great for any Septic or Iplier egos can be put in the comments, and I will listen to them and see if they fit with my version of the characters! 

Next chapter will include which songs go with each ego in my story, and then it will go from there. Thanks!


	2. Septic Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the info for the septic playlist

Chase:   
7 Years  
When I was Your Man  
Last to Know  
Stressed Out  
Water Fountain  
Boy in the Bubble  
Bad Guy  
RIP 2 My Youth  
Mr.Brightside  
Zero  
Let Her Go

Jackie:  
I'm still standing  
On top of the world  
Sunflower  
It's Time  
Heros Never Die  
We are Ignited  
Live long enough to be the hero  
Fight Song  
Best Day of my life  
Heartbeat song  
Whatever it takes  
Heroes

Henrik:  
Flesh  
How to save a life  
Human  
Wires  
State of My Head  
Warriors  
Medicine  
Doctor  
DEVIL  
White Rabbit

Marvin:  
Turn the lights off  
Painting in the rain  
C'mon  
Thousand years  
I know it's today  
Sit still look pretty  
Better when I'm dancing  
Cooler than me  
The hanging tree  
Waiting in the Wings

Anti:  
Yours truly  
Welcome to my life  
The middle  
N.M.E.  
Hey there Delilah  
Wrong side of heaven  
Somebody told me  
Killer  
Spirits  
RIP Everyone  
Caught like a fly

JJ:  
Bernadette  
Wine Red  
Black Betty  
Istanbul  
Chim Chim Cher-ee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


	3. sah dudes

Hey guys, not muh of an update but ive been thinking of starting a blog for this au!! Um, if you want, I have my own tumblr here: https://virge-of-death.tumblr.com/

Just lemme now if yall would like a tumblr for these beans!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
